X Men: A New Dawn
by Trippett
Summary: After X-Men: Fist Class, as seen in Prologue. AU.  Better summary to come.
1. Prologue

**A/N: You should only be reading this if you've seen X-Men: First Class, which also means I'm giving you the same information over again, for which I'm sorry. However, I thought I'd include the part of the film where this story begins to drift off, even if it is quite literally at the end. Next chapter shall be my own work, I promise! =)**

**Anyway, even if it isn't my own work, I'd still love it if you'd review this chapter and tell me what you think, and if I should continue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

A small group emerged from the metallic frame of an aircraft, their leader at the front. Looking across the sandy beach that was their crash site, Charles Xavier let out sigh as he watched the tattered remains of the submarine in front of them bend outward until it created an opening. His forehead creased into a frown as his blue eyes took in the two figures that floated out of it.

"Today our fighting stops!"

The others began to form behind him, each of them breathing heavily from exertion as they watched the deceased form of Sebastian Shaw, their adversary, hovering above them in a crucified display. Charles blinked as he recalled the pain which was the result of the hole in Shaw's head, which had a slow stream of blood flowing out of it. He grimaced as the body was released from its hold and thudded to the ground. He heard his team gasp as they then looked up and into the face of his best-friend; Erik Lensherr. Charles began to move towards him as Erik floated the rest of the way down to the beach, their friends doing the same.

"Take off your blinders, brothers and sisters! The real enemy is out there! I feel their guns moving in the water, their metal targeting _us_! Americans! Soviets! Humans! United in their fear of the unknown...

The Neanderthal is running scared, my fellow Mutants!"

Erik pointed out across the sea as he was speaking, and they all began to steadily make their way to the water's edge, where they could make out two large Naval Fleets in the background. They came to a standstill, and he cocked his head to the side as he looked across at Charles, the helmet on his head not hiding his expression: _excited._

"Go ahead, Charles. Tell me I'm wrong."

Charles continued to frown, but moved his gaze away from Erik and across the water, his hand coming up to touch his temple as he sought to attain the truth of his friend's statement. He instantly felt the flurry of activity as the guns moved into position, and he brought his hand away from his head as he gaped at the armada of ships. He then turned to Moira, the only human on the beach, and gave a curt nod which sent her running to the aircraft's radio. He heard her in the distance as she attempted to make contact with the Fleet, but returned his attention back across the ocean just as the Captain's gave their crews the order to fire.

He moved back a step, away from the sound of the blasting weapons as they made their way towards the beach. He watched in awe as dozens of rockets flew gracefully through the air, before glancing over to Erik, who already had a look of deep concentration on his face. The magnetic-powered Mutant raised his hand up to help aid him as the missiles came closer, forcing them to lose their momentum and remain unmoving in the air. After he managed to cease all of them, and their thrusters spluttered to nothingness, he twisted his hand, forcing each of the missiles to swivel back around to aim in the direction they come from.

"Eric! You said yourself; _we're the better men_! This is the time to prove it!" Charles' voice rang out as the Telepath regarded his friend intently. "There are thousands of men on those ships! Good, honest, innocent men! They're just following orders!"

"I've been at the mercy of men _just following orders_." Erik scowled slightly as he turned his face towards Charles, "Never again." He vowed, before returning his attention back to the destructive shells in front of them. He sent them flying back the way they came by thrusting his hand toward them.

"Erik, release them!" Charles shouted as he watched them, before turning and seeing the determined look on his friends face. "Nooo!" He yelled again as he ran towards him, tackling him with a loud 'Urgh!'

They landed on the sand with a thud, and Charles reached up and grasped for Erik's helmet, trying to pull it off while the man was regaining his breath.

Erik's "I don't want to hurt you! Don't make me." was swiftly followed by an elbow to Charles' head which forced him onto his back, allowing Erik to get on his knees. The team attempted to move forward and stop the brawl, but Erik spotted them and forced them away by their metal strap buckles, yelling "Get back!"

"That is enough!" Charles told him as Erik attempted to keep him on the ground by pushing him down. Erik then turned back to the missiles and lifted his hand again, trying to refocus his attention. He managed to correct the course of a few of them, but Charles' attempt to take off his helmet and his muffled "Erik, stop!" made him look away to deliver a punch to the man's jaw.

As Charles stopped struggling, Erik stood up and walked forward, raising his hand once again to regain control of the missiles, gathering the ones that were left. He smiled victoriously before his head jarred forward slightly and he lost control over the last of the missiles. He turned quickly to find Moira, her pistol pointing at him as she continued to fire at his face. His hand shot up to deflect them as she moved closer, and Charles used this time while he was distracted to stand up.

Charles staggered and began making his way behind Eric, but didn't account for the fact that the last bullet that was deflected veered off him in his direction, embedding itself into his spinal cord, making him scream out in pain as he flopped to the sandy beach beneath him. Charles gasped for air as he felt himself being turned, and the surprisingly gentle touch of Erik as he proceed to extract the bullet from his lower back. He clenched his jaw as he held in another scream as he was placed on his back.

"I'm so sorry!" Erik told him as he rested his head in his lap. Erik looked up and yelled "I told you to back off!" as the team tried again to come to Charles' aid. Erik then spotted Moira, who had moved closer in concern. "You! You did this!" He stated, focusing on the woman's dog tags around her neck, which tightened and began choking her. She grasped at the necklace as she struggled for air, but was unable to break its hold on her.

"Erik, please. She didn't do this." Charles told him from his position on the ground, panting for breath as he struggled to stay focused. "You did!" Erik frowned and looked down at him, and Charles managed to keep his pearl blue eyes open as they gazed at his shooter. He watched as Erik forgot about Moira, who dropped to her knees as he released his grip on her, and stared into his own eyes.

"Us turning on each other...that's what they want!" Erik told him, shaking his head slightly, "I tried to warn you, Charles." He paused as he thought for a second, "I want you by my side! We're brothers, you and I. All of us." He added as he looked up at the rest of the team, before looking back down."Together. Protecting each other! We want the same thing!"

Charles' forehead creased once again as he let out a light laugh. "My friend, I'm sorry, but we do _not_!" He corrected Erik honestly, his voice soft and sad. Erik's expression went neutral as he gazed down at him. Charles gritted his teeth again as his nostrils flared, bracing himself against the pain that was racing through his body.

He watched as Erik blinked slowly, before looking up to Moira and waving her over.

"Charles!" She whispered as she ran over, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright." He stated quietly as Moira traded places with Erik, his head now in her lap. He began focusing more on his breathing again, but continued to listen around him. He heard Erik as he stood up and took a few steps back, moving to face the team.

"This society won't accept us." Erik began matter of factly, but his tone was laced with an undercurrent of sadness. "We form our own. The humans have played their hand! Now _we_ get ready to play ours." He paused as he looked at each of them, "Who's with me?" he asked after a few seconds. When they did nothing but shift on their feet slightly, he offered his hand out to Raven. "No more hiding." He encouraged.

The blue woman in question gave a miniscule nod and began moving forward on unsteady feet. She trudged through the sand, but instead of accepting the offered hand, she moved past him to kneel beside her foster-brother.

"You-you should go with them." Charles panted out, his hand gripping her elbow. "It's what you want." He stated.

"You promised me you would never read my mind." She told him quietly, her gaze searching his face for an answer.

"I know. I promised you a great many things, I'm afraid." He replied with a sad smile, "I'm sorry." He lifted her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss against the back of it, before releasing it. He glanced up at her as she bent down and returned the kiss to his forehead.

"Take care of him." She told Moira, who had been sitting there silently. She got a small nod in reply before standing up and moving the few steps it took to grasp Erik's still offered hand.

Charles closed his eyes as he heard Angel, Azazel and Riptide move over to join them, and was happy to hear no other members of his team had done so.

"And Beast!" Raven shouted across to the other blue Mutant, "Never forget...Mutant and Proud!" Hank shifted his feet, before looking away from her with a soft grunt, and by the time he looked back, Azazel had transported them away.

The team quickly ran over to Charles when they noticed their way was clear.

"Come on; help me get him up!" Moira said as she began to move, "We're gunna get you to a hospital." She told Charles, who grunted as they each began to help him stand.

He grasped Hank's forearm and yelled in pain, so Hank halted them with a quick; "Wait, don't move!" He glanced over the Telepath, ordering softly, "Charles, don't move, okay?"

Charles grunted again, "I won't." He said softly, "I can't-actually, I can-I, err." He paused for a moment, trying to regain his breath, and his thoughts. "I can't feel my legs."

"What?" Moira asked, looking down at him.

"I can't feel my legs." He repeated, the words slowly registering to Charles, as well as his team. "I can't feel my legs." He said again, a knowing, resigned tone to his voice.


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Alright, I lied. Again, this isn't completely original material as this is from a scene that one of my kind reviewers asked me to write. I thought that this would be a good way to incorporate it, instead of doing a one-shot. So, NEXT chapter shall be new stuff.**

I hope you like it, and again, I'd appreciate it if you reviewed it.

- Thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_Charles' head jolted back slightly as he finally managed to penetrate the void in which Shaw had been hiding. He immediately slipped through the crack in the room's defences and sought out Erik's mind, after not finding Shaw's._

"_He's back!" Charles yelled to Moira as he turned and looked out of the aircraft's window, toward the submarine. He quickly created a telepathic link between himself and his best-friend, "__**Whatever you're doing, keep doing it! It's starting to work!**__" Charles leaned against the wall, finger to his temple as he remained in Erik's mind, getting ready to act._

"_But everything I did...I did for you." Shaw told Erik as he began walking towards him, "To unlock your power, to make you embrace it." He continued, before leaning forward and touching Erik's chin, sending him flying through the air and smashing one of the mirrored walls._

"_**It's working!**__" Charles said again as he shifted from the pain he felt through the link, trying to encourage his friend. "__**I'm starting to see him, but I can't yet touch his mind!**__"_

"_You've come a long way from bending gates. I'm so proud of you!" Shaw informed Erik, who scowled and stood up. After a second, he looked around and began pulling on the different pieces of metal that were framing the room, aiming them at his enemy. Charles felt, more than heard, when Eric began panting from exertion. He watched as Shaw just brushed them off and continued moving forward._

"_And you're just starting to scratch the surface. Think how much further we could go! Together." He glanced down as Erik tried pushing a large metal support towards him, quickly placing a hand on it and pushing it back towards the other Mutant. Charles closed his eyes as he felt Erik struggle, pinned against the wall. "I don't want to hurt you, Erik. I never did. I want to help you! This is our time, our age. We are the future of the Human race. You and me, son! This world could be ours..."_

"_Everything you did...made me stronger, made me the weapon I am today. That is the truth." Charles heard Erik say, and frowned slightly as he continued to focus on them. "I've known that all along." Charles shook his head slightly as he felt a memory of a conversation himself and Erik had had the night before race through Erik's mind._

"_**Listen to me very carefully, my friend. Killing Shaw will not bring you peace!"**_

"_**Peace was never an option."**_

"_You are my creator!" Erik informed Shaw, controlling a metal wire which had come lose and quickly managing to use it to whip the helmet from Shaw's head. "__**Now, Charles!**__"_

_Charles jumped in his place slightly, startled back to the present and away from the previous memory, before quickly seeking out Shaw's mind as the Mutant in question lunged for the helmet. Charles let out a groan as he raced to control the man's body._

"_Are you okay?" Charles heard Moira ask from her place in the cockpit, with the radio._

_He frowned as he stared unblinkingly at the submarine. "Moira, be quiet! I can only control this man for so long!" He managed to get out as he shifted his weight into a better stance._

_Charles felt the vibrations caused by Erik dropping the large piece of metal that had been trapping him as it hit the floor, followed by the soft footsteps as he made his way slowly in front of Shaw._

_What with having a link with both Shaw and Erik, Charles' vision was distorted and he didn't have enough time or energy to stop his friend from taking hold of the helmet._

"_**Sorry, Charles.**__" He heard Erik say, as he went to put the contraption on his head._

"_**Please, Erik! Be the better man! You have it-**__"_

"_**It's not that I don't trust you.**__" He finished as he settled it on the top of his head, immediately shielding himself from Charles' power._

"_No!" Charles muttered as he scrunched his eyes shut, attempting to barge his way past the helmet's defences. "No! Don't do this, Erik!" He yelled, slamming his palm against the side of the plane in frustration. He continued to hold Shaw in place and watched as Erik moved towards the man._

"_If you're in there...I'd like you to know that I agree with every word you've said." Erik said, addressing Shaw as he stared into his eyes, with Charles staring back at him. "We _are_ the future...but unfortunately you killed my mother." Erik continued as he turned and walked away. He turned back around and held up the German coin he'd salvaged from his lost childhood, and Charles shifted once again as it automatically brought him back to the memories he'd discovered while searching Erik's mind earlier in the week. "This is what we're going to do." Erik started reciting._

_Charles turned and began stumbling his way towards the exit of the plane, "No! Please!" He begged, even though he knew Erik couldn't hear him. It was more for Charles' own sake than for Shaw's. "Erik, no!"_

"_I'm going to count to three, and then I'm going to move the coin." Erik continued speaking to the unmoving Mutant. He watched as the coin made its way slowly into the air, and then towards Shaw's head. "One."_

_Charles let out a long breath in fear, "Please, Erik!" He pleaded as he gazed at the coin coming ever closer. He began panting, attempting to brace himself for what he knew was coming._

"_Two."_

_Then there was a deathening silence that Charles wished Erik would never break._

_"Three."_

_Charles couldn't help it, and as soon as the coin touched Shaw's forehead he yelled out in agony as it began to sink into his skin._

His eyes shot open and he attempted to launch himself up from the bed but found that he was met with resistance. Eyes darting down to his chest, he found a large leather belt like contraption that kept him firmly in place. He pushed his head back into the pillow, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes. He took a moment, breathing deeply, trying to calm his mind from the after-effects of both the nightmare and the lingering pain his brain had been forced to process.


End file.
